With the proliferation of social media networking platforms, feeds, and subscriptions, as well as the increased usage of social media networking by news organizations, blogs, commercial companies, personal interest groups, and the entertainment industry to disseminate information such as advertising, announcements, sales, etc., consumers face the issue of dealing with the “noise” of large volumes of content delivered automatically from various content producers, on various social media platforms, and to the various consumer devices on which data is received. Some of this content the consumer wants to receive, and some they really do not. A need exists for methods and apparatus available to consumers, users, or end-users, enabling them to easily manage (cut down the “noise”) the content they receive, across the various platforms to which they subscribe, and on the various devices they use.
Producers spend tremendous capital to create and distribute content to targeted and loyal consumers, often across multiple platforms (including email). However, much of this content never reaches the targeted consumers or gets “lost in the noise” with which consumers must manage. A need exists for methods and apparatus available to producers to efficiently distribute their desired content to reach targeted consumers.